Rendezvous
by AM-PrAs
Summary: Une one-shot très courte, qui n'est inspiré d'aucune série, d'aucun film, d'aucun groupe, BREF ! Je le confesse, ce n'est pas vraiment une 'fanfiction', mais bon...


Rendez-vous

Le rythme régulier et répétitif du train était le seul bruit notable dans le wagon. Celui-ci était vide. Ou presque.

Une jeune fille, vêtue de noir, la mine triste, était assise sagement à côté de la vitre, observant distraitement le paysage qui défilait.

Elle n'avait pas envie de sourire, ni envie de parler.

Elle voulait juste être seule.

Le train s'arrêterait bientôt en gare de Cergy le Haut, dans le Val d'Oise.

C'était loin, mais ça en valait la peine.

Après tout, ça n'était que quelques fois par an.

Une visite par an, ce n'était pas grand-chose n'est-ce pas ? C'était même peu.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas aller la voir sans lui apporter quelque chose.

Il lui fallait acheter des fleurs. Des fleurs jaunes.

Il y avait un fleuriste non loin du lieu de rendez-vous, alors il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Pourtant, Marina Cooper était tendue. Ses mains tremblaient, et ses yeux étaient pleins de confusion.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle ne devrait pas avoir à effectuer cette visite, c'était injuste.

Les choses ne devraient pas fonctionner ainsi.

Toutefois, le train arriva à destination, et Marina quitta son siège nonchalamment.

Elle marcha vingt bonnes minutes, dans les rues de cette ville moderne.

Moderne peut-être, mais le quartier où elle se rendait était vieux, tranquille et paisible.

Il était plus esthétique, plus fleuri.

La personne avec laquelle elle avait rendez-vous aimait beaucoup cet endroit. Elle y resterait sans doute jusqu'à la fin, c'était du moins prévu ainsi.

Marina se mis en quête du fameux fleuriste.

Ses souvenirs la guidèrent, et elle reconnut la vieille bâtisse.

La fleuriste la connaissait bien, mais toutes deux ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des années.

Marina dut feindre quelque sobre enthousiasme, et une minime courtoisie.

Elle se décida ensuite pour un petit rosier jaune, dans un pot en argile.

Elle aurait aimé être plus joviale avec cette brave dame, mais il fallait bien dire que ce rendez-vous lui pesait sur la conscience.

Non pas que cela l'ennuyait, grand Dieu, non!

C'était juste…pas normal.

La fleuriste usa de ses talents pour entourer le pot d'argile d'un coquet emballage.

Marina la remercia, et lui promis de passer bientôt. Comme toujours.

Les bras chargés, Marina repartit en direction du point de rendez-vous.

Elle ne pressa pas son allure. Après tout, le rendez-vous n'était pas fixé à une heure précise. Comme tous les ans, elle devait simplement venir ici aujourd'hui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se tenait devant ce grand portail vert, grinçant et rongé par la rouille.

Marina le referma soigneusement derrière elle, serrant le pot de fleur contre elle.

Elle arpenta l'étroite allée parsemée de petits cailloux, avant d'arriver à cette faible côte.

Marina marchait silencieusement, observant les fleurs de part et d'autre de son chemin.

Et puis soudain elle s'arrêta.

Car elle était arrivée.

Sa mère était là, elle aussi, car en vérité c'est avec qu'elle que Marina avait rendez-vous.

Elle posa presque trop solennellement les fleurs devant elle, et s'assit en tailleur.

Elle resta ainsi deux bonnes heures, silencieuse.

Son rendez-vous n'aimait pas parler.

Sa mère était calme.

Sa mère paisible, désormais, mais cela n'avait pas toujours été ainsi.

Sa mère ne parlerait plus jamais, mais Marina reviendrait à nouveau la voir dans le courant de l'année.

C'était un besoin mutuel que toutes deux avaient de se voir.

Nulle besoin de parler, lorsqu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

Marina ne voulait pas parler non plus, de toute manière. Elle avait par contre envie de crier, d'hurler les yeux remplis de larmes, jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Mais elle avait trop de retenue et de respect pour faire cela. Surtout ici.

Le rendez-vous prit fin, il était temps pour la jeune fille de s'en aller, de reprendre le train dans l'autre sens.

Elle se leva et commença à faire le chemin à l'envers, mais se retourna, une dernière fois.

Il fallait avouer que cette pierre était belle. Un beau granite rouge rosé, mettant en valeur les quelques lettres dorées qui y étaient gravées :

_Valary Cooper_

_(1964-2004)_

Les yeux de Marina se remplirent de larmes, signe qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter cet endroit.


End file.
